clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Catalog
The catalog is a feature in Club Penguin Island that allows members to create and sell clothing as well as buy clothing submitted by other players. Each day, there is a different type of clothing challenge, with a theme. The theme of the challenge determines which blueprints, fabrics, and decals can be used for items to submit to the catalog. The theme resets at midnight in Penguin Standard Time. The catalog can be accessed from the closet of the Clothing Customizer. Features Submitting an item In the catalog menu, there is a listing of the current clothing challenge theme and the six previous ones, for a total of seven at one time. The listing displays the challenge's name and an image of the top selling item, along with the name of the user that submitted it. From here, if they are a member, the player can either access the current catalog, and submit an item, which is done through the same process as creating an item, but with a limitation on what blueprints, fabrics, or decals can be used, all of which are restricted to the selected catalog's theme. After creating an item, it can be submitted to the catalog. The item the player creates does not require spending coins to design, and the player does not keep it. Submission listing If the player selects one of the seven catalog themes, a listing of items other players submitted is shown. By default, this listing is sorted by most recently submitted, but can be switched to display the highest sold items, or items submitted by users the player is friends with. Items can be also sorted by item category, such as hair & hats items or full body items. The listing displays a grid of icons of the submissions, along with the username of the player that submitted it below the icon. Selecting an item gives a preview of the item worn on a penguin, the name of the item, and how many purchases it has. If the player is a member, they can buy the item for the shown price, which always costs about 10-15 coins more than the price of creating an item through the Customizer. Additionally, items can be bought from the catalog regardless the player's Penguin Level. For instance, a level 4 player could buy a submitted New Dimensions item, even though the blueprint used to make the item is received at level 10. List of catalog types Daily Challenges :In addition to the four standard daily challenges, there is a fifth extra challenge, which involves creating and submitting an item to the day's clothing challenge. The name and description of the challenge corresponds to the day's current clothing challenge theme as well. Trivia *When creating an item for the catalog, all blueprints, fabrics, and decals that exist in the game are available for use, even if the player does not own them, providing they are not unlocked by reaching a certain level. Because of this, items that are unreleased (example: Fame decals), only were available for a limited time (example: Pro Swimfins blueprint), or have only been available to certain players (example: Fashion Designer fabrics) can be used by anyone in clothing challenges. Names in other languages :For names of each catalog type, see Catalog/Names in other languages. Category:2017